A PrussiaxCanada Christmas
by Queen Cherry Fairy
Summary: A short PrussiaxCanada fanfiction that was originally written as a Secret Santa present.


It was Christmas Eve. The crowded room was full of nations conversing amiably or waging wars of the spoken word. Whether the relationship was friendly, angry, or neutral, it seemed that everybody had found somebody to be with within those brightly-decorated walls. Everybody except two.

Gilbert Beilschmidt laughed at the crowd of people around him. Stupid nations! Didn't they know that Prussia was still the most awesome thing ever bestowed on mankind?! What were they _thinking_ when they dismissed him as a dissolved state? He strode confidently to the drinks and began devouring alcohols from all around the world. Not out of loneliness. Ha!___Him? Gilbert Beilschmidt?? __**Lonely??? **_Never! He _**loved **_being by himself!!! These were the thoughts that crossed Prussia's mind as he reached for his second bottle of vodka.

Matthew Williams sighed as he cradled his small polar bear on his lap while seated in a small chair in a small corner _waaaay_ far away from the rest of the guests.

"Oh, Kamakichi," he said, messing up his own bear's name, "Why do I even bother coming to these things? Everyone either doesn't see me or assumes I'm America and attacks me!"

"Who are you?" Komajirou asked.

"It's not important…" Canada weakly replied, not wanting to repeat his name to the forgetful bear for the millionth time. With that, he decided to get up and make his way to the door. He would enjoy himself a lot more spending Christmas at home, despite the terrible cold.

However, Matthew was not even able to place his hand on the door handle before a certain red-eyed, dissolved nation suddenly grabbed a hold of him and spun him around so that he may look him in the face.

"You…" Prussia uttered, obviously drunk, "I know you…"

"N-no, you don't!" Canada replied frantically, "Nobody knows me!"

"Oh?" he replied, a mischievous grin spreading on his face, "Well, _everybody_ knows me! **I am the awesomeness known as Prussia!!!!! I don't NEED any friends! I don't NEED a lover!"** With that, he threw his head back and laughed loudly and triumphantly.

Canada looked down at his feet, sadly. It was just as he thought. Prussia didn't remember him at all.

"But, _I_ do…" he muttered before he could stop himself.

"Whawazzat?" Gilbert asked Canada, his eyes foggy.

"N-n-nothing! I'd better go!" he answered, quickly turning to retreat from the house.

"W…Wait…."

Canada's heart sped up when he felt the weight and heat of the other man's body half-clinging, half-falling onto his own. Prussia's mouth was next to his ear, causing his hot, alcohol-scented breath to spread over poor Matthew's face. Matthew's heart sped up as his face flushed.

"Why?" he finally managed to say, "What is it?"

"Oh…"Gilbert said, moving his mouth closer to Canada's cheek, "I just didn't want to see you go." Unable to think of an appropriate response, Matthew merely stood still and prayed that his invisibility would persist. (Or better yet, that people would mistake him for America. _That_ would show that hoser!)

"I never thanked you for that syrup," Prussia went on to say, causing Canada to gasp in shock and stand up straighter, "I really did feel luckier after eating it. Few things can make the awesome me any awesomer, but that did! Imagine that!!!"

But, Matthew had stopped listening after the first sentence. Somebody was able to remember him? _Him?_ He turned and looked into the older man's face. The hunger in his eyes sent chills down Matthew's spine.

"I'm….glad you liked it."

Canada's mind went blank as Prussia placed his hand on his face and drew him into a kiss.

_Click!_

They both looked up at the noise and saw Japan, standing with a large camera in hand, his face as red as the sun on his flag.

"Ano….." obviously embarrassed, Kiku hid the camera behind his back and seemed to be searching for something to say, "Ano…..mari karisamasu!"

Matthew took the opportunity to break away from his captor and race out of the door. The farther he got from the house, the more his hidden smile grew and grew, until he was almost laughing.

"Who are you?" Kumajirou asked, still held safely in his keeper's arms.

"I'm Canada!" he practically shouted in joy.


End file.
